Journey
by X.Alyss.X
Summary: Lord Death have personally given Maka, Kid and the rest to go on an odd yet challenging mission. What's the big deal? they say. But they can never be so wrong... Book ONE. Rated T well... cause I can... O w o"


**Hey guys! Alyss here~ **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated or uploaded anything for quite a while now but I got this awesome idea of a one-shot (pshh, not really). So Imma give it a try... I got the inspiration from playing the game 'Journey' and let me tell you, that game is epic... played it a long time ago actually but decided to replay it and I'm still amazed at the art, story and gameplay altogether.**

**I DO NOT own Soul Eater nor do I own the game Journey!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Normal POV

"This mission, whether your choose to accept it, is a mission to test your loyalty, teamwork and how determined you are to reach the end." Lord Death said. Maka and her gang stood next to each other in front of him as they listened to what Lord Death had to say. "If by any chance there is an emergency, use the mirrors I've given all of you to call me. Other than that, if any of you choose to forfeit during the mission, you are free to contact me and we will come and get you."

Maka and the rest nodded silently.

"All of you are already three start meisters and death scythes. So this mission is well suited for you." Dr Stein stated as he turned to look at Maka and the rest while smoking. "Rest assured, all of you would be fine- Well, maybe with a few injuries here and there but nothing fatal." Stein turned to Lord Death and nodded.

"If any of you choose to back away, do it NOW," Lord Death stated, emphasizing the 'NOW'.

The younger ones looked at each other and nodded. Maka took a step forward and nodded, "We've all agreed to go."

"Very well. You may go now and good luck on this mission."

Maka's POV

"Very well. You may go now and good luck on this mission."

Just as he said that, everything became black and all I could feel is me falling down and a hard thud on my back as I came in contact with the marbled floor.

* * *

Maka's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to have woken up by a blinding light surrounding me. My vision was blurry but soon focused as I sat up and rubbed my temples. The floor felt weird and I was confused before I realised it was sand. My eyes widened and I looked around to see my friends unconscious next to me in what looks like a never ending desert. Laying down right next to me was Kid. In panic I shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Kid, wake up!"

His eyes shot opened and he sat up quickly. "Maka, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked groggily. "That's the thing, I don't know..." I muttered. He soon realised his surroundings and stood up as he looked around. I stood up with him and sighed. "Wake the rest up, Kid."

He nodded and did what I told him to.

After the rest have woken up in such a panic and surprise all I could hear next was : "What's happening? Where are we? What's going on?" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "QUIET!" I yelled. Everyone's head turned to me in surprise and I inhaled deeply. "Look, this is the mission and if all of you can't calm down and get this sorted out, we're not gonna make it."

Just as I wanted to lecture them further, I saw something in the distance apart from the sand dunes and shimmering light reflected by the sands. I started to walk towards it, softly pushing the others aside. It was a box with a letter on top. I crouched down and picked up the letter and read it. It said :

_Yo~_

_So, just to clear this up, this is a part of your mission so don't panic! In this box, I've provided enough hooded capes with your initials on it. You must wear it for it will help you throughout this mission. So, you're objective is too reach the top of that snow capped mountain in the horizon and to place the sword I've put in this box along with the hooded capes. So, good luck and have fun! _

_Note to Kiddo : Don't use Beelzebub! That would be cheating! _

I snickered at Lord Death's last remark and passed the letter to Kid for the rest to read. I opened the box and took out the hooded capes and sword. I distributed the capes and everyone agreed I should be the one holding the sword.

"Thank God, the sword comes with a sheath." I said happily. Kid chuckled, "True."

Liz's POV

We started to head towards the mountain in the horizon. We all wore hooded capes that Lord Death had provided us with. I wore a magenta cape with my initials on the back in black. Patty wore a yellow cape with light brown spots with her initials on the back in pink, Tsubaki wore a dark blue one with her initials on the back in purple, that idiot Black*Star wore a light blue one with his ridiculous signature/initial on the back in HOT PINK and he wasn't happy with it at all, Soul wore an orange cape with his initial, this time on the back of the hood in red, Kid wore his typical Shinigami coat and Maka wore a sorta maroon/mahogany cape lined with gold at the edges of the cape with a little piece of cloth hanging and fluttering on the back that had her initials in matte black.

"You know Patty, these capes are actually pretty nice. I might even keep mine to wear it on other missions..." I said with a smirk on my face. "ME TOO!" Patty yelled as she skipped towards the rest Patty and I are the one's at the back. "H-hey! Patty, wait up!"

As we caught up to the rest, Patty started to race with Black*Star.

"I don't see what's so difficult about this mission, Liz. All we need to do is to get to that mountain over there." Soul said coolly. I shrugged and ran beside him, "I don't know either but that mountain is pretty far away. It might take us days to get there and we don't even have food and drinks!" Soul's eyes widened and he flinched, "Wait... we don't have food and drinks..."

"Oh shit..."

"Liz, tell Maka and Kid! NOW!"

I nodded and ran towards Maka and Kid. "Guys!" They turned their heads back to look at me, "What's up Liz?"

"I just realised we don't have food and drinks..."

Maka chuckled and pointed to Kid. He had a backpack with him, "Don't you remember, Liz? My father gave me this backpack full of food and drinks earlier in the Death Room," said Kid between chuckles. I slumped my shoulders and facepalmed myself. "I'm so stupid... Soul's stupid too for making me panic."

Maka and Kid started laughing and something dawned in me. 'Those two... Is there something going on between them?' I thought to myself. 'They've been seeing each other a lot now and they keep talking to each other if they had a chance.' I smirked and jogged towards Tsubaki. She turned her head to look at me and smiled warmly like she always does. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think something's going on between Maka and Kid."

I saw a smirk form on her face as I whispered that to her. She started to chuckled and whispered, "I know. I was thinking the same thing." I smirked and patted her back, "Do you want to find out?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

* * *

Normal POV

After hours and hours of running, jogging, sliding, crawling and walking, the group of weapons and meisters made some progress on their mission. Once, they found a large abandoned temple in the desert and they slid on the sand while the sun was setting in the background. The light given by the setting sun shone on the already glittering sand, thus making the sand look more beautiful. Although they did make some progress, it wasn't good enough. As they got closer to the mountain, the temperature fell drastically and their hooded capes weren't really helping. Just a few miles from the border of sand and snow, Tsubaki and Patty had already retreated because both were dehydrated and was feeling unwell.

Hours passed after that and each one of them already started to feel as if they were struggling. Even Black*Star started to slow down and he and Soul stopped racing each other and was now walking close to Maka, Kid and Liz. As the altitude got higher, the snow, wind and temperature became unbearable.

"G-g-guys," called a soft and weak voice. It was Liz.

"I can't... I can't go any further than this," Liz muttered as she fell on her knees. Worried, her friends walked over to her to aid her. Maka kneel down in front of her and held her shoulders, "If you really can't go any further, Liz... Don't push yourself."

Liz took out her mirror and asked Maka to contact Lord Death for Liz was too weak to do almost anything. After explaining the current situation to Lord Death, Maka pinned a small Shinigami brooch on Liz's cape. "Don't worry Liz. Stay here and wait... They'll come to get you shortly." Liz smiled weakly and nodded in response, "You guys go on without me. Good luck..."

The rest nodded and started to walk away. "WAIT! There's something I must know before you go!" Liz yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Maka and Kid... are you guys dating?" That question caused the two meisters to blush deeply before giving her a nod. Liz grinned weakly and signaled for her friends to go. They nodded and continued on their journey.

Only a few minutes after that, Soul fell and the next hour, the 'almighty' Black*Star soon fell and that leaves us only with the two meisters.

* * *

Kid's POV

All that's left was Maka and I. As we hiked higher and higher, the wind and blizzard started to get even worse. It was so strong, it managed to push Maka and I back slightly. I looked at Maka, who was walking next to me. She was clenching her cape and she shivered continuously.

"Maka"

She looked at me weakly, still clenching her cape, "Yes?"

"Do you think you can still go on?"

She nodded weakly, "I won't give up!" She smiled at me warmly and I wrapped my arm around her waist and kept her close. "Determined, are you?"

She chuckled and nodded, "Of course."

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and made us stop in our tracks. Both of us started to struggle as we continued onward. Snow started to form on our capes and Maka's skin became ice cold and pale but her eyes still burning with desire for completing out mission. She was never the kind of girl to give up. Even so, the wind became stronger and stronger and it became almost impossible for us to walk anymore. Our feet started to shake uncontrollably and each step felt like it took forever. A few minutes passed and Maka suddenly started to slow down from her recent pace. I looked at her with concern, "Maka, are you o-"

She collapsed.

My eyes widened in horror to see the girl I love collapse and to be covered in heavy snow. I ran to her in panic as I yelled, "MAKA!"

BIG mistake.

The whole place started shaking and snow started to slide down the mountain. The incoming snow became faster and faster by the second but I ignored it for my first priority was to find Maka. When I finally found her, I could hear the incoming avalanche get closer and on instinct, I hugged Maka tightly, holding her close before everything became black.

I couldn't see anything...

It was all..

Black

* * *

**HEY guys! Did cha enjoy?! **

**Now don't worry, there's a second book for this! It's gonna be called Journey: The Rise. It's not out yet but it will be soon! Oh and feel free to check out my DeviantArt! Here's the link: **

**-Alyss**


End file.
